Letters to Emma Swan
by realJane91
Summary: - Regina's Point of View - Regina wrote the letters to Emma Swan. Emma left Storybrooke three weeks ago and the townspeople heard nothing from her since she left. Regina and Henry miss her every day since her departure from Storybrooke. She decided to write a letter on every night and wait for Emma's return. -SWAN QUEEN-
1. Chapter 1

Dear Emma,

I don't know how to say in this letter. I feel miserable since you were gone three weeks ago. I can't find you even the idiots of yours keep phrasing everyday. I am so tired of it. I really wanted you to stay here, Henry was crying every night in his sleep and I can't bear by not seeing you around in this town. That's presumption of you.

Please come home. I miss you and I wanted you to listen to me.

I can't deny my feelings toward you. I realized that I am falling in love with you. That's irony of me. I am in love with the daughter of the charming idiots. I want you to come home to me and our son. We miss you everyday and I still have your scent on me. I missed your red ridiculous leather jacket and your blonde curls.

Please come home and I wanted to say that I love you so much.

With love,

Regina Mills


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, it was longer than unexcepted. So here is it. **

* * *

Dear Emma,

This is my second letter on the second night. I can't sleep at all. I keep hearing Henry whispering your name into his sleep and I'm trying to comfort him in my bed. He really miss you so much. And I you. I wonder if you find my first letter since you've been gone. I can't bear by waiting for you to come home to us. Everyone in town are moping around to have you back in our town.

Come on, Emma. You have your parents, Henry and me. We love you so much. Please come home. We will be thrilled to see you and please drive around and get here to see us.

We miss you terribly. We love you so much.

Again, please come home to me.

Always yours,

Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ta-Da. Thank you for one lovely review. I am looking forward to the outcome of this story too!**

* * *

Dear Emma,

You drove me crazy by missing you much. Am I selfish? I beg you to come home right now. I can't stand by your charming parents who pledged me to get you to come here. You know I can't do that by harming your lovely parents. I can't do anything except writing a letter to you.

Please listen to me. _**COME HOME TO US**_.

You know that we still love you and please listen to us. Henry and I need you by your warmth of love. I miss you. Henry misses you too. We still talk about you every night. We still think of you every day. We still want you to be our home and come here.

Always yours. I heart you.

Regina Mills

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Regina Mills is begging too much. But she still does. Winks.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Emma,

I felt like I lost my hope to search for you all over the town. Henry kept telling me that we had to hold with you until we found you again. Please don't let me lose my hope into you. I want you back here with us. Be home with us safe.

We have been missing you terribly. Even your idiot parents moped over their works and didn't do anything to find you. I knew that you crossed on the town line and didn't want us to find you outside.

Please promise me that you read this letter when I sent you. Let us in and we love you so much.

Come home to us. We want you to be here with us.

Miss you,

Regina Mills.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the longest delay. I've been busy with multi-chapter stories and I didn't think about this one. I wanted you to know that this is going to end soon with several chapters. Just a heads on. **

* * *

Dear Emma,

It's been a while since I sent you a letter like a month ago. I can't stop thinking of you. I've been behind on my work as a mayor. Everyone said that I looked awful.

Imagine me in my sweatpants and Boston University Henley shirt walking around in town hall. Well, I've been wearing my messy buns with my boots. Everyone stared at me like I'm living in a trailer.

Henry was quiet lately since you left. He barely eat, speak and clean after himself. I think that he missed you terribly.

Thank you to your parents who kept coming over to our place, and they acted like the guests at our house. Even, they cleaned our rooms without our permissions. We are not like their children. We are not their hotel guests. My house is not like such a hotel! I kept sending them back to the loft but…

Guess what? Your idiotic parents sold their loft and moved in our house. I can't stand by hearing your brother's crying every night. I wanted to shut him up, but I can't because of your parents who stayed in our house.

Come on, Emma. I've been depressing over you lately. I wanted you in my arms every night when we sleep together in our bed. I miss you so much. I missed your lips, blonde hair and smile. You're gorgeous. I love you so much.

Come home to me,

RM.

* * *

**A/N: Any Prompts on this one? I'll get your suggestion from you on the review board.  
**

**Please review or give me a prompt of your idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Emma,

I feel lost. I can't cook, eat and do productive things like I used to be. Your mother annoyed me when I come home. But it's nice to have a company around in the house. It was like Christmas time.

Oh. I forgot what day it was today. I didn't know if it's Thanksgiving day or Christmas day. I keep forgetting what I should do around in the house or at town hall. In my heart, it fell apart because of you. I feel lonely. To be honest with you, I don't know what to do with myself.

In my mind and heart, it kept telling me that I had to search for you everywhere until you are found in my arms. Please, I can't keep it up. I don't know where you are but in my heart, I know that you are in my heart as I cherish you.

Every time, I listen or study from Henry's voice and looks. It made me think of your beautiful face and pale lips. Oh, I missed your smile. Don't forget that moment when you and I met for the first time on my porch that night. It was a beautiful moment.

Please come home to me, my love.

RM


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Em,

I liked your name, Emma. It always fitted your personality. I always think of your face when I sleep in my bed. I miss you terribly. I stopped working as Mayor, and I gave my job to your mother. It seemed okay at first but other things like I can't do anything because you are gone.

I can't think of any words that I want to say. Henry lost the weight, and your parents included I were concerned about his health. We discussed that we decided to send Henry to the rehab. It's for the best. He will stay in Portland for three weeks to get better. We planned to discuss with him this evening.

We haven't had heard from you since you left few months ago. Today is Thanksgiving day. Yes, I caught up on the days that I missed. We gathered ourselves to treat us for big dinner together. Mills-Nolan Family. But I favored Swan-Mills Family. Sounds great?

Please write something or come home.

With my heart,

RM


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Em,

Henry went into Rehab two weeks ago. He's been doing ok as the reports said the doctor. We've been nervous and excited to see him coming back home next week after he finished with his rehab.

Your father was very helpful to decorate the Christmas lights and carry the Christmas Tree. Snow and I decorated every Christmas detail everywhere in our house. I got used to your parents being there in our house. It was full of the cheers, laughter and joy. I never had that moment with my parents.

But it was missing from our family. It was you. We missed you and talked about you every day. Like we never forgot your presence. Remember that we loved you so much and wanted you to come home for Christmas Eve. That's our Christmas wish.

I think that your mother wanted me to babysit your brother. Oh, yes I loved your brother and guessed what? Snow and Charming asked me to be your brother's aunt. I'm blessed to have that Charming Spawn in my arms. Every night, your brother have a bedtime, and he asked me to tell a story about you. Yes, I speak highly of your name in the stories. Your parents enjoyed it as long as I tell him.

Miss you so much. I love you.

RM


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Emma,

Henry came home today. He looked better than last time we saw him. He told us about his girlfriend from Rehab. No worries, she is amazing. Her name was Melanie, and she was from Portland. Henry met her through the group counseling and started to be each other's mentors for a while. Until, they hit something brighter and cheery.

I wanted that relationship like him. But this time, it would be with you. I miss you so much. I wanted you to come home like now. Storybrooke has been our home for long. But you are my home, and I come to you, but you are gone.

No words from you. I've been little depressed lately because of your absence. Every night, I walk to the window seat in my bedroom and look up at the stars. I think of you every day.

Come home,

RM


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Emma,

Merry Christmas to you. It's Christmas Eve.

No words at all. Just wanted to inform you that I miss you. I love you.

Come home.

RM


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Emma,

It's a big surprise that you came home today on Christmas Day. We've been crying and hugging you when you were there to surprise us. It's been the best day but sad day.

Your posture changed everything. I see that you got your haircut and your clothes. What happened to you exactly? I feel like I don't know who you are. But inside you, I can see my Emma Swan.

I thank the heavens that you came home to me. I missed you so much and loved you. I'm happy that you are here with me.

One thing is that I wanted to ask you. I know it was very fast, but I felt more loved by you when I wrote the letters. But I don't want to lose you like I did last time. You were gone for six months and never came home until Christmas Day. You told us that you've been away for six months, and we had no clue that you worked hard to earn your trust from us. We understand partly but other things that we didn't get it why you were gone.

But now, I wanted to say that you are mine. As long as I hold you in my arms. I promise that I never let you go without my sight. You are my home every day. I love you so much. So, here I come to say on Christmas Day.

Will you marry me on Christmas Day?

All I heard were the cheers and squeals behind me. I didn't know if you say yes or reject my proposal. But I knew that you kissed me right away, and you said yes.

I can't wait to marry you, my Emma Swan-Mills. Don't go anywhere yet or stay gone. You and I can do together, and we stay together.

Love you so much and Merry Christmas to you,

Regina Swan-Mills


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Regina,

I stayed gone for six months because I am working as a spy. I'm from Central Intelligence Agency. That's why I went away and came back on Christmas Day to surprise you.

I know it hurts, but I deserved it anyway.

Yes, I gathered your letters that you wrote it to me. It put my heart to soar right away. I do love you so much. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much. Don't forget that I'm always in your heart no matter where I am going. I miss you so much.

Thank you for taking my parents in our house for the while. Thank you for taking care of our son and my brother.

When you asked me to marry you, and I was thrilled. Yes, I am marrying you. No one stopped us from loving each other. You are very mine. I love you, and I never stop complimenting you.

Thank you for waiting for me to come home on Christmas Day.

Merry Christmas

Emma Swan-Mills


End file.
